


Ishipanythingwithtwolegsandisntstraight - Over Again

by keepcalmncarryon97



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepcalmncarryon97/pseuds/keepcalmncarryon97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows he deserves better but he just can’t seem to let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ishipanythingwithtwolegsandisntstraight - Over Again

 

 

  
 

 

 

#  [Ishipanythingwithtwolegsandisntstraight](../../)

 

You ship your ship I ship mine and we be cool.

[Ask me anything](../../ask)    
[Submit](../../submit)

 

 

 

  
[Sat _Jun 1 _](http://hungrycurlyirishkittens.tumblr.com/post/51910759313/over-again)   
[home ](../../)

##  [Over Again ](http://hungrycurlyirishkittens.tumblr.com/post/51910759313/over-again)

 

 

He waits with baited breath for an explanation because with all the shit he puts up with he thinks deserves one. But he’s just standing there, his shoulders sagged in defeat and his eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears. And for some reason that really pisses him the fuck off.

_“Don’t you fucking cry”_

He’s hasn’t got a right too. He’s the one that cheated not him. Niall should be the one crying. It takes everything in him not too. He refuses to shed another tear over him.

“Why?”

He’d really like to know why he does what he does. But he supposes Harry probably doesn’t even know why himself. So he prepares himself for the onslaught of meaningless “ _I’m sorry’s_ ” and some half-baked excuse to get him to stay. Usually it works but Niall’s just so tired and done with everything. He doesn’t think he can handle one more “ _I was drunk”_ or “ _she came onto me”_ without very much wanting to hurt him. Niall tightens his fist because he thinks he really might punch him in fucking throat.

“ _I’m sorry_ ”

He says it so slow and deliberate, and his voice is rough, and low, and just so fucking genuine and it just breaks his heart. Niall feels these big, fat tears rolling down his cheeks and a heart-wrenching sob ripping from his throat.

“ _Its not fair”_

He doesn’t get to do this. Hurt him and reel him back in like this. Not again. Niall was ready. He was so fucking ready to move on. He deserves better; he knows he does, but Harry just he’s Harry and he’s not perfect but he loves him.

He doesn’t remember how but he’s ended up plastered to Harry’s chest and his sobs have been reduced to hiccups and for a moment he just lets himself feel. He catches a whiff of fruity perfume when he buries his nose into his neck but he’s just to tired to be angry.

“ _I hate you”_ He whispers. His throat feels raw like he’d swallowed a shard of glass, and his voice sounds harsh and unfamiliar. “ _I know”_

“ _I deserve better”_

_“I know”_

_” I should leave you”_

_“You should”_

Niall should leave him to wallow in his own self-pity. Make him feel as broken as Niall feels when he finds lingerie underneath the bed. He should, but he won’t. No matter how much he hates what Harry does he loves Harry more. Instead he’ll just wait for the next time because as much as it hurts Niall to admit it there will be a next time and hope that maybe he’ll the strength to end this fucked up thing they call a relationship.

“ _I love you Niall”_

_” I know”_

Maybe. But probably not.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first angsty drabble/one shot so please be gentle.


End file.
